Techniques for performing major surgeries such as coronary artery bypass grafting and heart valve repair and replacement generally require open access to the thoracic cavity through a large open wound, known as a thoracotomy. Typically, the sternum is cut longitudinally (i.e., a median sternotomy), providing access between opposing halves of the anterior portion of the rib cage to the heart and other thoracic vessels and organs. An alternate method of entering the chest is via a lateral thoracotomy, in which an incision, typically 10 cm to 20 cm in length, is made between two ribs. A portion of one or more ribs may be permanently removed to optimize access.
In procedures requiring a median sternotomy or other type of thoracotomy, the ascending aorta is readily accessible for placement of an external cross-clamp, and for introduction of a cardioplegic fluid delivery cannula and venting cannula through the aortic wall. However, such surgery often entails weeks of hospitalization and months of recuperation time, in addition to the pain and trauma suffered by the patient. Moreover, while the average mortality rate associated with this type of procedure can be significant for first-time surgery, mortality and morbidity can be significantly increased for reoperation. Further, significant complications may result from such procedures. For example, application of an external cross-clamp to a calcified or atheromatous aorta may cause the release of emboli into the brachiocephalic, carotid or subclavian arteries with serious consequences such as strokes.
Methods and devices have therefore been developed for isolating the heart and coronary arteries from the remainder of the arterial system, arresting cardiac function, and establishing cardiopulmonary bypass without the open-chest access provided by a median sternotomy or other type of thoracotomy. In particular, methods and devices have been developed which facilitate the delivery of cardioplegia sufficiently to allow the heart to be placed under cardioplegic arrest with full cardiopulmonary bypass, without requiring open-chest access to the heart and without requiring an incision or puncture in the aorta, in the pulmonary artery, or in the heart wall. However, many such devices require separate lumens or entirely separate catheters for perfusion blood and fluids used to expand or inflate occlusion members. Accordingly, improvements to aortic occlusion and perfusion devices are desirable.